Defenders of Mobius: The Legion War
by ADAY40
Summary: It has been five years after Dr. Eggman's true and final defeat, and the Acorn Kingdom thrives in its new found peace. Peace shall be shattered however as an old enemy brings war and chaos. Who shall fall victim to this warmonger and who shall survive?(PREVIOUSLY NAMED-Butterfly Effect)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Shadow the Hedgehog watched in silence as the new menacing version of Metal Sonic emerged from the chamber. Shadow could feel the temperature difference even from where he stood. It made a comforting contrast to the chilly air that had previously occupied the vast space. While his black and red fur embraced the heat, his heart remained chilled from the fear that he felt watching the machine of death rise and flex.

As Metals new five pointed head swiveled around to survey his newly acquired body, His emotionless face would have shown displeasure at the plain gray of his color scheme. To a robot's point of view gray was the color of a child, an untried, unworthy, infant, fresh off the assembly line. His body was new to be sure, (some sections were even still red hot from the welding tool that had pieced him together), The mind's inside however had gone through countless simulations, training sessions, and even real life battles with many of its enemies. It had survived all these experiences and now, with the new power now coursing through his circuits as well…..No!

He was not a child.

With a thought his color began to change. His head faded blue, as did his forearms, torso and legs. He left white stripes going across the spines on his scalp, to imitate a crown of sorts. He was satisfied for the moment…but he still felt incomplete.

All the while Shadow hadn't moved a muscle. Stiff as a board. His mind on one thing. **Escape. **He knew however the moment he made a move the machine would be on him in seconds. The mangled smoking body of Dr. Eggman in the corner told him that. He considered teleporting using chaos control, but abandoned the thought for fear that **IT** would follow using the same technique. Plan after plan flashed through his mind until finally.

"Have you finally decided?" the cold metallic voice of the Metal Sonic pierced Shadows ears and made him jump.

"What!?" He managed to gasp through ragged breaths.

"Have you decided what you will do? Will you attempt escape or will you fight."

Shadow calmed his breathing down and spoke. "I have been warned of what you are capable of…..to fight you is suicide."

"To run is suicide as well." Metal finally graced shadow with his full gaze. The red irises that dotted the black screen began to glow brighter, an automatic reaction that indicated whenever a goal was nearing its completion. The goal in question **-ensure absolute fear-**, was obviously on a path to its succession.

"Then what can I do?" Shadow said, returning the menace's gaze. Mustering every ounce of bravery he could.

Metal pondered this for a moment. His mind computed all the possible things that Shadow could do to survive this situation. After 5 seconds of silence (an eternity for a machine) he turned his attention back to the hedgehog. His eyes grew ever brighter as he lifted his arm and pointed at the ultimate lifeforms chest.

"Nothing." This was not an attempt to ensure fear, this was a fact.

A flash of light enveloped Metal's finger and shot out faster than Shadow could ever have reacted to. It cut through his chest, lungs and heart as if the hole it left behind was already there. Blood came up from Shadow's mouth in jagged coughs as he slumped to the ground. Now the only one standing, Metal waited in silence as the last signs of life escaped the organics body. Finally when the twitching and heavy breathing ended Metal Sonic laughed. A corrupted and distorted version of a laugh that had saved thousands.

Finally the metal monster spoke again, his eyes growing bright again as he began to realize another goal.

"I think a cape would suit me well." He laughed again, not giving the cold cadaver, another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2

Blackness. That is all one can see. It is all encompassing, suffocating. Such blackness could only be filled by imagination…..or by paranoia. Suddenly, as if summoned by will or prayers, a single small white light winks into being, growing ever larger. It gives off no heat, nor does it reveal anything in the darkness, even so its mere presence gives off a sense of comfort no flame could ever hope to. As the light grows larger and larger it gains detectible features. As sharp edges and smooth curves combine together, it takes the form of a woman bathed in light. The word woman was a bad term to use however. Though clearly feminine **she** looked unlike any mobian (or human) female. Her body was smooth and sensual. In fact the only "sharp edges" that could be associated with her slender, pale gray frame were attributed to the armor that encased some parts of her body. The light blue protective gear covered her head, chest, forearms and forelegs. The peak of her helm dipped low hiding her forehead. Beautiful though she was, her face was seemed unsettling. Most likely due to the fact she had no nose or mouth. The lack of which however did not at all hinder her apparent ability to speak.

"That was not the world you are familiar with was it?" She questioned, her voice angelic yet slightly authoritative. She waved her hand and another light appeared, growing to a size twice that of her.

"This is it, correct." As if the light were a television screen a crisp image appeared. The image was a portrait of several anthropomorphic animals, a large purple walrus, a bunny with a metallic arm and legs, a sword wielding coyote, a pink hedgehog swinging a large hammer, a two tailed yellow fox, a squirrel with a blue vest and boots, and a blue hedgehog.

"A familiar description I'm sure." She said. "You would know them as the….Freedom Fighters, am I right?"

Each of these **Freedom Fighters** had grim concentration etched onto their faces as they battled what could only be described as a large robotic snake. It eviscerated the lush scenery around them with weapons that dotted its hardened scales. The blue hedgehog looked elated as he dogged the deadly beams and missiles. Behind a domed cockpit atop the snakes head sat a rather round man, with a large bushy mustache. He too seemed excited at the thought of battle.

"This is the prime zone, the central and most important piece of the multiverse. Its history is rich, as is the quantity of heroes that occupy and call this universe home." Another light screen appeared, in the midst of its brightness blazed the image of the black hedgehog, Shadow, being pierced in the heart by the Metal Sonic's deadly attack.

"What you witnessed is a world similar… yet very different. A world with one key difference of the past that changed nearly its entire future…. You seem curious about it… Curiosity is an accomplished trait amongst you and your kind I see." she paused, in apparent thought, and then spoke again.

"This normally isn't in my power to do so but….I shall grant you a privilege; you may see this world so different from your own. You may witness its differences as well as its similarities…I will start you off in an earlier point in its time however, so that you may have some…..context."

And with that she disappeared, nowhere near as flashy as her arrival. But with her departure the black void began to lose its claustrophobic edge. Stars began to dot its vast upper regions while trees grew from the lower. Their leaves rustled in the cool wind of the night, bringing the soft scuffling noises of the creatures that refused the embrace of sleep. Those that did lay comfortably in their dens, burrows, or nests, dreaming of what tomorrow may bring.

It was here on a rather thick branch that a black and red hedgehog softly snored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read italics first **

_Sup guys sorry for the long wait been pretty hectic in life lately. While I'm here I might as well tell you all a few things about the universe you're being thrown into. _

_1\. This universe takes place in a cross breed world of the games and comics. Basically like after the genesis wave with a few key differences. Like how in this universe the echidna race was never in danger of being extinct, and how some moments in the games shall be changed to fit this universe. _

_2\. Some games haven't actually happened yet, such as Sonic Hero's, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic Chronicles. (Basically anything other than the sonic adventures and game boy games) This is because there will be an adaptation of each in the main story. _

_3\. It shouldn't be necessary that you as the reader should also have to read all the STH comics to understand this story. That being said I have read them all and apologize beforehand if something slips out that you would have to read the comics to understand. _

_4\. Expect OC's. Not crazy over the top god like characters but you know actual characters. _

_**TLDR:**__ All in all guys what I want you to understand is that this is a different universe with different canon while still being similar. If you want to know more about what is different or if something confuses you, just message me and I'll try my best to clear as much up as I can for you. Now without further ado here is the first Real Chapter of Butterfly Effect. _

_Jesus I talk a lot doesn't I.  
_

* * *

**Mission 00****A**

**Five years have passed since the mad scientist known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik met his end. All across the planet those who survived his tyrannical reign spend their time of peace rebuilding and celebrating. The citizens of the Acorn Kingdom are no exception, as they prepare a ceremony honoring the brave warriors that fought the great Robotnik war. For without whom freedom could never have been possible. **

"WE'RE ON IN TWENTY MINUTES EVERYONE!"

King Maximillan's ears twitched at the sudden noise. Mobians of all species, sizes, and colors rushed around, each yelling their own incoherent orders and confirmations, just outside his supposedly soundproof dressing room door. He sat in an ornate chair across an even more so mirror, combing his large puffy tail. On any other occasion he would have been enjoying himself. He'd always loved performing onstage; whether it was a speech or performance he always liked the reactions from the crowd as he awed them with his words. The moments before these events were by far his favorites. Here he can sit, relax and….

"Ahem..."

And with that, the reason Max couldn't enjoy his time here became clear. The interruption was caused by a dark brooding figure that slouched grumpily in the corner. An air of both power and annoyance radiated from it. "You know I almost forgot you were here." Max said directing his words at the figure. "If you stayed quiet any longer I might have actually relaxed a little."

The figure rose from its seat and strode to Max's side. The soft golden light of the room illuminated his figure. He was a surprisingly tall mobian coyote that wore the ornate red and blue wardrobe of the Acorn kingdoms royal guardsmen. The mustache and goatee that occupied his muzzle draped just over his collar. With the iron look in his eyes and the stern set of his mouth it was clear he was not one to smile often.

This was the head of the aforementioned Royal guardsmen known as Armand D'coolette, Famous for his skill with a sword, bravery in battle, and father to the arguably more famous Antoine D'coolette of the Freedom Fighters.

"I wouldn't be doing my job correctly if you were relaxed my lord." His voice was deep with age and had the slightest hint of a French accent. The frown he sported deepened as he pulled up a chair next to the king. "Let's cut to the chase Max. You MUST cancel the ceremony now."

"Absolutely not." The answer came so quick that it threw Armand off a bit. "How do you think all those citizens out there would feel if I simply called it off?" max continued "Plus there are no refunds on tickets here. Darn things cost a fortune nowadays too." The air of annoyance flowed off Armand in waves now, but the king simply continued to comb his fur, oblivious.

"My lord this isn't a joke." He replied lowering his voice to a whisper. "The Auto Defense turrets are down for the entire center. I cannot let you go out on that stage with such a clear danger to the royal family."

"I understand your concern my friend. I know the importance of those cannons just as you do, but who exactly should I be worried about my friend? Why would anyone attack the kingdom now when we are stronger than we have been in years?" Armand had to agree with this. There had indeed been many a time when the kingdom was much more vulnerable than it was now."And if it is a simple assassin you are worried over," he continued. "I'm sure you and the other royal guardsmen can handle something of that nature."

"Fine then" he began through gritted teeth "if you won't stop it then let me to take your place. I know the darn speech back and forth; surly you'll give me at least this comfort?" the annoyance had now manifested a physical form in Armand's popping veins and clenched fists. his voice was stern but his eyes betrayed him.

Armand was worried.

Looking back at his Bodyguard and longtime friend the king had to consider, the man had never lead him astray and they had both long ago learned to trust his gut instincts. Max rose and clasped Armand on the shoulder. "Tell you what my friend, if you're right about this and something does happen, I shall grant you the highest honor a royalty can give to his guard."

"That being?" said Armand his ear pricking up in curiosity.

"I'll say you were right and I was wrong."

This brought a chuckle out of both of them. And with that chuckle Armand realized he had lost the argument. With a sigh he stepped back stroking his goatee. "I'll admit That is a tempting offer." He paused a moment, eyes closed in thought. "….very well then my lord you'll get no more objections from me." He said cracking another one of his rather rare smiles. "Just be careful out there… and if there are any signs of trouble get behind me immediately." They shook hands and sealed the deal "You'd best remember this bargain though afterwards."

"You know me Armand. I can never miss a chance to make a fool of myself." They laughed again and Max rolled his long bushy tail into his favored cinnamon bun shape. Now fully dressed in his version of the royal red and blue garb he made his way towards the door.

Just before he opened it he heard Armand speak one final time.

"Aren't you forgetting something important My lord?" he said with a smile as he held up his hand. Something shiny and gold lay delicately between his clenched fingers.

For a moment Max struggled to recognize whatever it could be, until finally he realized The object Armand held in his hand was by far the most important head wear in the entire kingdom, in his hand he held the Crown of Acorns.

* * *

Outside the safety of the dressing room, and fully dressed crown and all, Maximilian and Armand nimbly made their way through the large crowd. Props, actors, and costumes alike tried their best hinder the royal duos progress.

"This is just a speech right? Why are there so many people here?" Came Armand's muffled voice as he wrestled passed a man that had a striking resemblance to himself.

"They're here for the reenactment my friend. After I'm off stage there's going to be a play detailing all that it took to rid the world of that fiend, Its suppose to be the biggest play in centuries."

"Ah yes I remember now. What was it called again?" asked the guardsmen finally dislodging himself from his acting counterpart.

"It's called Sonic's Adventure." The voice wasn't from Max or any stagehand; it was much younger and feminine. The king recognized it instantly and turned to greet the princess of the kingdom….

"Sally, My gir…" The young squirrel interrupted her father with the hugging match of the ages, Leaving Armand to stand awkwardly to the side. Not to be bested by his "_little girl_" Max immediately tried to give more than he got, with youth on her side however, Sally had the distinct advantage.

"Sonic Adventure… huh?" said Armand careful not to get in the way of the duel. "Don't you think that's a bit..." he struggled to find the right word. Before he could Sally's auburn hair and blue eyes peaked over her father's shoulder.

"Don't worry it's a name he had no part in choosing." She said indicating that the name did indeed sound a bit egotistical. "The rest of the freedom fighters and I agree, he deserves at least this much."

During their small conversation Sally had quickly gained the upper hand in the father daughter duel. Currently her slender frame was squeezing the air out of the Great King's lungs.

"Alright… alright I give!" came his short breathless grunt of submission. Satisfied with her victory she released her captor with a smile and turned to Armand, giving him a firm handshake. She was a few inches shorter than either male but her confidence was just as large if not larger, she wore her signature freedom fighter attire of a blue vest, boots and a small computer device which rattled on a belt at her waist.

"Good to meet you again Armand. I trust you are doing everything in your power to keep my father safe."

"Yes I am my dear, and he's doing everything in HIS power to interrupt my progress." He caught sight of another guardsman waving him over. "Speaking of which I should head on. The rest of the royal guard will need my supervision if we're going keep your fathers head from being shot off."

He bowed to both King and Princess, and made his leave, parting the sea of actors as he walked.

With his departure Sally's posture noticeably dropped in formality (as did Max's however his was less noticeable.) with a sigh and a stretch she said. "Well! He's a pretty serious guy."

Max laughed massaging his sore ribs. "We became friends at a rather serious point in time. Trust me without him I wouldn't be here today."

"Speaking of being here…" she turned to her father with a questioning glance, and was surprised to see her father's face crunched in frustration.

"No. I have absolutely NO idea where your brother could be so close to beginning." He said surprisingly angry for his character. "I swear that boy has his mother's sense of time! I blame those echidnas. No respect for punctuality." His foot taped rapidly on the floor as he continued his tangent.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be here dad don't worry."

"Ugh… I know he'll be here. It's just WHEN is what I'm worried about."

"Well if you want him here before it begins…. I think you might be out of luck."

"What?" he questioned his ears poking up. He had little time to react, as Sally had already grabbed his arm and was pulling him away. With the crowd in his ears the only words he successfully heard his daughter say were.

"It's starting!"

* * *

The official theater of New Mobotropolis was by far the largest in the entire kingdom, and every single seat in the open sky Stadium was filled with citizens. This however could only be described as a mere fraction of the total amount of viewership the event was getting. In homes all around the continent family and friends alike joined together on the couch watching their TVs, those who didn't own one gathered in pubs, coffee shops, and even outside the theater itself embracing the cool night air, patiently waiting as they watched the jumbotron . Vendors made their rounds inside the theater handing out food and drink, happily throwing packaged goods to those too far to reach. Even the royal guardsmen stationed by the entrances had gotten caught up in the excitement as they chattered amongst themselves as well as those they allowed in.

A young guard in particular had held up and entire group with his non-stop small talk. "So who are you all here to see…Hmm?" He asked the first of the late comers. The mobian being question wore a rather large cloak that covered his head and eyes, the same attire as the five in line behind him. The guard had already assumed this was a cultural outing and didn't wish to show his religious ignorance by questioning what he knew nothing about. "I hear the female actors are REAL lookers!" He continued, trying to spark a little life into the foreigner, "Especially that one playing Rouge the Bat." with a simple grunt the hooded mobian handed over his ticket giving no indication of wanting to engage in further conversation. This did nothing to dampen the young man's mood as he continued down the line. One after the other the cloaked men pass him by, each had perfectly legitimate tickets and when they passed by the metal detectors nothing seemed amiss. It was only on the last one in line did the guard lose his playful smile.

She was female, and like the others the cloak hid her eyes in shadow. What it couldn't hide however was the long dreadlocks that spilled out from underneath clearly identifying her as of the echidna species. This in itself wasn't a crime nor an oddity considering there were many other echidnas present at the event. Even so as she handed him her ticket he couldn't stop staring. Catching the young man's gaze she calmly asked "Is there… something wrong?" her voice was soothing and had a slight unrecognizable accent to it an accent he most certainly heard before.

"Do I know you ma'am? I'm sorry if this comes off a tad bit creepy but I swear I've seen you before." He could feel it in his bones. He knew her, he had to.

The woman chuckled, which surprised him considering he was being completely serious. "I doubt that. I've never even been to new mobotropolis till today." The guard was still a tad unnerved but gave no indication of it as she handed him her ticket. Only when she passed by the metal detector and the green all clear signal lit did he let himself relax. He watched the last latecomer as she met up with the other five cloaked individuals. The largest of the group, an almost overlander sized mobian, caught his attention and smiled beneath his hood.

"I suggest you stay for the entire show bubby." He said with a snarl. "I hear it's gonna be worth the live experience." With that they moved together, the large mobian in back and the echidna woman In front.

The young guard watched them go completely prepared to call the mysterious group in to his superiors. All thoughts of this responsibility however were forgotten as the lights and noisy chatter all across the theater slowly faded.

Everyone collectively looked to the stage as the large red curtains slowly opened.

* * *

_Oh my god freakin finally. I never thought of how hard it would be to actually start this story. I'm sorry if things are going a little slow for you guys don't worry it'll pick up soon. _

_Side note: I recently found out i hate the name for this story all ready. Name may be subject to change. _

_Side side note: I don't own Sega or Archie characters they are the property of Sega and Archie. (duh)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sup guys._

_So here's the deal. I've decided to try something out. If time between each chapter begins to drag on for too long ill pepper that time with little short stories and character bios. Just so you guys won't forget about me and the universe I've established. _

**CHARACTER BIO **

**King Maximilian Acorn **

As the current sovereign of the Acorn Kingdom he is by far one of the most powerful and influential mobians on the planet. he is seen as a kind and just ruler holding his title with grace and dignity, and never showing the tremendous strain that comes with it.

He is a compassionate leader proving time and time again that matters between countries can be solved just as with individuals, calmly and without violence. Even so it is a mistake to consider him a weak king, With his sword arm combined with his strategic brilliance should it come down to it, he is a most dangerous foe to face and with these skills he singlehandedly brought an end to the great war. A long and bloody conflict with a technologically superior race know as the overlanders.

His faults however, are as prominent as his strengths. Having been raised by a caring father he was always taught to believe in the goodness of others. This leaves the king a tad gullible as he wishes not to see anyone as truly evil. Just as violence is his last resort, so is his anger. Once someone or something crosses this line however Maximilian is ruthless and quick to deal out the punishment that he feels is deserved.

When one looks at the King of the Acorn Kingdom they see a strong confident man ready to lead. But deep down this mighty ruler is ravished by the grief of pain and loss.

There you go and tell you what I'll drop a link to my deviant art page to show you guys a quick sketch of King Acorn. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll keep doing it. aday40. deviantart . com King-Acorn-534022393

_See ya later _


End file.
